


Olympus S319

by junioh



Category: JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Multi, Outer Space, space colonies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junioh/pseuds/junioh
Summary: It's the year 30XX and many human survivors live in space stations scattered across the Milky Way. Every so often they come across one another and share their history. On occasion they'll partner up and share their research. On others however... This is a story about one such an occasion.





	1. Intro

“Take it easy.” A rather familiar voice reassured as they helped the young man sit up. His head was spinning; getting out of hyper-sleep always did that to him. “Can you state your name, crew rank and job?”

“Im Jaebum, crew rank 3, engineer,” he recited perfectly before pressing his lips together as he his eyes struggle to focus. “I’m also not blind it’s too bright here,” Jaebum reached up to cover his eyes a soft yet rather dramatic sigh escaping him. Once his eyes are able to focus he couldn’t help the smile growing on his lips, “Ah, Jinyoung. I was blinded by your light.”

“‘I’m glad to see you too and if you think you’re off the hook you have another thing coming.” The medical staff offered him a smile before looking at their chart. “Your things are in your locker so I hope you remember your combination. When you’re done getting ready head to the Atrium, we have visitors.”

He’d only been out for the usual 3-month rotation period. Had they been boarded by another ship while he was out? God the paperwork. He was glad he’d been out for that. Paperwork had never been his forte. However he was grateful to have been greeted by a familiar face, “You got it boss."


	2. Good Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaebum is awake but still kinda has brain freeze. jinyoung likes the garden. and politics fam.

It had been about a day since Jaebum had been back from hyper-sleep and as much as Jinyoung loved spending time in the garden section of the Eirene Section, it felt rather lonely since the other had left. It had been a year since they’d last seen each other face to face and at least 6 of those the other had spent in hyper-sleep. Jaebum had spent that time at one of their outer substations and as much as he’d told Jinyoung things had been fine he would worry. There was too many things to consider. Unknown factors that he would rather not think about. Sometimes it was hard to exit medic mode and go back to being the goofy boyfriend but he was grateful Jaebum’s reactions usually just consisted of smiling and rolling his eyes. However after a year he couldn’t help but be a bit more paranoid than usual. It was part of his charm.

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung glanced over at the other. It was unusual for him to have a free day but given the fact the other had recently come out of hyper-sleep their president granted him a little mercy. He could read Jaebum better than anyone else; after all they’d known each other since, well, forever. Carefully he placed the star chart down before reaching over to pinch the other’s cheek, “I’m beginning to think hypersleep affected your hearing.”

Jaebum would rather not grace him with an reply. Not when his brain was still working overtime to compensate for the lost time. “I’m thinking,” a yawn escaped him before attempting to bite the others fingers, “‘bout how come I’m still tired after sleeping so many months.” He knew Jinyoung would argue about how he wasn’t actually asleep, but more in a state of stasis. Those little nitpicking tendencies were something he loved about the other even if they made Jaebum want to scream sometimes.

As much as Jinyoung knew better he wasn’t going to push him. “Statis babe. It’s called stasis. Your body is…” he paused before inhaling deeply, “nevermind that. Are you going to look at our new constellations or should we go back to our quarters so you can take another nap?” He leaned closer to the other ready to pinch his cheek again only to be pulled into an embrace that made him squeal rather ungracefully in surprise.

Carefully Jaebum rested his head on the other’s shoulder before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes when he felt the other’s fingers tangle their way into his hair. A breath he didn’t even realize he was holding escaped him before he finally spoke. It was soft, too soft to make out at first. But somehow Jinyoung understood; he always did.

“I missed you too,” Jinyoung whispered before laying them down against the grass. It wasn’t long before Jaebum drifted off and he soon followed suit.

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

Jinyoung’s eyes sluggishly opened before looking at the communicator on his wrist. Maybe he could ignore it just for the day or at least he wanted to. He knew better. “Bum?” he gently shook the other awake, “I have to go to the Zeus section. Can you make it to our quarters?”

Before he knew it, Jaebum was making his way to their living space. Still sleepy he made sure to wave at a few familiar faces as he walked down one of the never ending hallways. It was one of the things Jaebum didn’t miss from Olympus. While he was working on the substation he found it amusing how close everything was. He could get from the main deck to the med bay or even their living station in no more than 5 minutes. The atmosphere was more private and the best part was no one meddled in each other’s business.

It had already been well over 2 hours since Jinyoung had disappeared and Jaebum had to admit he was mildly annoyed. If it hadn’t been for the text the other had managed to send him he would have more than likely gone there to drag him back himself. ‘I’ll make it up to you tonight!’ read the text on his communicator screen. As much as Jaebum wanted to believe it he knew what to expect by now. Jinyoung would more than likely be too tired to function when he got back and they’d argue for a bit about what food to get and the rest would be history

Jaebum turned on the TV only to be presented with a similar speech to the one he had witnessed the day before. This one in a more private environment; more than likely the president's office. It was well known that not many people agreed with him or the vice president but everyone knew better. During the past administration many dubious things happened to those who dared think too out of the box. A sigh escaped him as he shook his head giving the TV his full attention.

“I’m proud to announce that Olympus will be working with the Eden Space Station. They will not only help us further our research of the galaxy but will help us grow as a whole,” president Ok Taecyeon read the bottom of the screen. Chewing on his cheek Jaebum seemed to nod off for a moment. How would they help them exactly? “I am glad I can officially say on behalf of all our residents, welcome to Olympus.”

It was as if Jinyoung as heaven sent. As soon as Jaebum turned off the TV the other marched in rather ungracefully with two small boxes in his hands. With food and drink, the couple shared a rather peaceful evening as Jinyoung made sure to ignore the insistent updated from the medical bay. Finally Jaebum had dinner with his best friend, his doctor, his boyfriend-- How lucky was he? Or at least that’s what the thought until he was mercilessly attacked by the others lips.

‘Don’t trust them.’ was one of the last messages to appear on the communicator screen after Jaebum had decided it was time for Jinyoung to keep his end of the promise. Before long the message had been drowned out by other notifications and Jinyoung was too preoccupied to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) jin made it up to jaebum alright
> 
> anyway more to come thank you <3
> 
> [@Skyriia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyriia) is the real MVP thank you for holding my hand <3
> 
> edit: changed chapter title lmao

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this in my head for a while and finally started writing it down. please bear with me guys--  
> also godbless [@Skyriia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyriia) for dealing with my ramblings about space stations.


End file.
